When Dimensions Cross Paths
by Milaxoxo
Summary: Two heroes, one switch. It was believed that Kid Flash had faded away to save the world from the Light, but did he really die? What if he was transported to a different world, trading places with the resident son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. With these two's luck, this dimensional switch was no accident. Will they be able to switch back and get home?
1. The Switch: Endgame

**Time Line: **This story takes place at the end of Endgame in the Young Justice universe and takes place **exactly at the end** of the Second Giant War. (With the belief that the Greeks and Romans won).

**Disclaimer:** Sadly no, I do not own anything - all canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**When Dimensions Cross Paths**

By: Milaxoxo

* * *

"Earth's magnetic field is stabilizing. But there is a problem, Jaime Reyes. The Kid Flash is endangered; his slowed speed is making him an exit valve for the chrysalis energy. In sixteen seconds, he will disappear." The scarab warned. This was it, this was the final magnetic field disruptor, and all it took to destroy it was some speed and a lot of kinetic energy to put an end to the Light.

"Disappear? Disappear where?" Another shock of the energy struck Kid Flash. In the blur of light and speed the shocks of energy grew in size and visibility. And with a final blow, Kid Flash, Wally West, began to fade. In a beam of light, Kid Flash was no longer there. He was gone. From the exterior, one could only see the movement of speedsters and the shocks of the chrysalis energy, but for the two remaining they knew that one of their own was gone, sacrificed himself for the sake of the world. Flash and Impulse kept on running as the last of the self-created typhoon of energy made by the speedsters died down.

"They did it!" M'gann cheered. The smoke cleared from the Arctic where the three had ran and as the dust cleared Impulse and Flash tried to catch their breath.

The team quickly made its way over. "Congratulations, you have-," Kaldur'ahm began.

"Wait! Where's Wally?" Artemis asked, a sinking pain in her heart, she already knew the answer.

Flash made his way towards her, "Artemis, he wanted me to tell you," Flash placed his hands on her shoulders, "that he loved you." Artemis broke down, M'gann rushing to her side. Everyone hushed silent; the only sound heard was Artemis's crying. They had just lost a friend, a cousin, a brother, a nephew, a loved one.

"Similar energy impulse detected," the scarab told.

"What? What do mean?" Jaime asked. But before the scarab could respond the same beam of light that took Wally away began to form. The team and Flash slowly started moving away from the light as it grew. Suddenly the light died down leaving an unconscious teenage boy as its remnants lying on cold arctic floor. Impulse started moving closer to the teenage boy with skater black hair wearing full metaled armor.

"M'gann, get him onto the bio ship. I'm not sure who this is, or why he's here, but whatever he represents can't be asterous." said Nightwing.

* * *

**Author's**** notes:** Please review and let me know if I should continue. Also looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


	2. Oddities

**Time Line:** This story takes place at the end of Endgame in the Young Justice universe and takes place **exactly at the end **of the Second Giant War. (With the belief that the Greeks and Romans won).

**Disclaimer: **I am not a doctor, any of the medical talk is purely fiction based on the truth.

* * *

**When Dimensions Cross Paths **

Chapter 2

By: Milaxoxo

Beta Reader: Tala White 14

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER**

21:16 EDT

"Team, report to the mission room." Aqualad's voice projected across the watchtower. Aqualad watched as the team gathered, gradually filling the room. Aqualad took notice of the fact that M'gann and Superboy walked in together, and that Robin and Cassie (also known as Wonder Girl) partnered together as well. He couldn't help but notice, as the rest of the members assembled, how many of them came in pairs. As everyone, both the Justice League and The Team, stood in the mission room, the chatter died down.

The Justice League stood in a group in an almost crescent moon shape while the team did the same on the other side. Aqualad felt that together, as a whole, both teams formed a circle. After all the trials and tribulations the Team had faced over the years they have finally come up to par with the Justice league, he thought with no small twinge of pride. Still, the pain of not having the entire original team there to enjoy it, overshadowed that feeling.

His thoughts were broken when Batman spoke up. "Having stopped the Reach invasion and broken the Light in half, the team will now operate out of the Watchtower, side-by-side with the League. Not because Mt. Justice was destroyed, but because you earned it." said Batman with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"And so we'll leave you to it." Black Canary agreed, leading the League as they walked out of the Watchtower. Aqualad nodded in her direction, a thanks as well as an acknowledgement. The Team had done well.

Aqualad turned to face the Team, once again being led by him, "This team has had its successes but much remains to be done. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, you're alpha. B'arzz O'Oomm has called from Mars; he needs help. Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian, you're beta. Lexcorp is bringing out the Reach soft drink under a different name. We need proof. The rest of you are gamma, and will investigate Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage's next move."

"What will you and Tigress be doing while the rest of us are on missions?" Robin inquired. Although his mask covered his eyebrows, it was clear that one was raised questioningly. Aqualad was prepared for this question. The Team was not fully ready to trust him yet. He had acted as a double agent, hurt so many people with lies whilst being undercover. He understood the mistrust.

"Tigress and I will be delta squad. We will be looking into the appearance of our new visitor." Aqualad dismissed the teams gripping the note from Nightwing in his hand even tighter.

* * *

Artemis did not want to be delta squad. No part of her wanted to visit the boy who appeared when her boyfriend, her Wally, died. Yet she was put there anyways. She didn't know whether to cry or strangle Kaldur. She was considering doing both.

Artemis walked alongside Aqualad in silence as they strode down one of the many halls of the Watchtower to the med-bay. She couldn't help but noticing something off about her friend and team leader. The usually stoic man seemed even more so.

Artemis stopped by the door gripping Aqualad's wrist in a gentle but firm manner "Kaldur, why do I have the feeling you're bothered by something important."

Aqualad stared at her directly. Artemis kept her eyes sharp as she kept up with stern eye contact. She knew she couldn't break him as easily as she used to when they were young, but she could sure as hell try. Aqualad shifted his eyes away from hers and she tightened her grip around his wrist. "Artemis, there is something I must discuss with you. The matter Nightwing shared with me, about-," Aqualad began.

"Oh good, you're here. We have a lot to talk about," Dr Virgil Swann interrupted as the door to the med-bay swung open. Artemis met Aqualad's eyes and gave him a look that said _we'll discuss this matter later._

Dr Virgil led them to a boy lying unconscious in a medical bed with sloppy black skater hair that could give Nightwing a run for his money. Artemis gazed over the tan teenage boy dressed in a medical gown attached to an IV and other various medical equipment. Her eyes gazed up to his forearm, noticing words - a tattoo maybe - partially covered by the blanket he was under. She walked closer to get a better look, but she was stopped by the baritone voice of the doctor.

"I see you've noticed one of the many oddities on the boy," said Dr Swann as he typed something into his computer.

_"One of the many?_ How many oddities are there?" Artemis's brow raised. This kid couldn't be that special, he just happened to randomly appear in the arctic at the end of a crucial invasion plan devised by the Light. Okay, so maybe he's important but that _doesn't _make him special.

Doctor Swann just smiled wider as if these discoveries were just so cool. Artemis couldn't help but feel sad and nostalgic for a second over how her nerd gets- got excited over new discoveries. _'Artemis, pull yourself together,'_ she chastised herself.

"Tigress, dear, there are several oddities! This boy has several scars raging for small to severe all over his body from different ages and a tattoo with the letters_ S-P-Q-R_ and a pitchfork, I think. Not only that, but his blood test indicates that his blood, O-negative, had not only red blood cells but a golden substance, that wasn't even cells at all but a liquid! Upon further digging, done by yours truly, it's revealed that he only has one set of maternal DNA!" Dr Swann smiled widely.

Aqualad looked at the boy and then back Dr Swann. "Would that make the boy a clone? Superboy was the creation of two paternal sets of DNA, so just female DNA would make sense as well, am I correct?"

"Well yes, but here's the thing, this child here has only _one _set of DNA present, which means that either his birth mother underwent asexual reproduction, which is the ability to procreate with oneself, or his other set of DNA is so powerful that it can't be read on our mundane scanners. Besides if he was a clone, he we would have already been able to pick it up on are scanners since our new test have been able to examine cells from the cerebellum of the brain to detect for unnaturally created persons since the fiasco five years ago with Red Arrow," Dr Swann explained enthusiastically.

Artemis nodded along with what he said. She had never been a big science wiz but she got the gist of it. Moving towards the boy, Artemis stood close to him. She didn't know what to think about him, she just hoped he was good.

"I heard he also came with armour, were you able to examine those as well?" Aqualad said calmly as per usual. Artemis still had her back to the two men in the room but continued to listen.

"Yes, it has been examined! Yeah, we have no idea what it is. It's certainly nothing we've seen before," said Dr Swann.

Artemis continued to stare at the boy and she couldn't believe how young he was, though most people looked younger when they sleep. As Artemis leaned closer to the boy's face to get a better look at him, his large sea green eyes suddenly shot open wide with a look of desperation. She took a step back, knocking a tray of medical supplies over. As those mesmerizing green eyes met hers, a single word escaped his lips.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

**Author's note: ** Sorry to it took so long to post this, I broke my hand and typing one handed is a pain. I've already started on chapter 3, so don't fret, more will come! Please let me know if you need an explanation on the DNA topic, I hope that was easily communicated to you all.


End file.
